


Timeline of a Hentai Sex Slave

by TentacleSlave



Category: Original characters - Fandom
Genre: Amputation, BDSM, Chastity Device, Choking, F/M, Hentai, Kidnapping, Milking, OC, Porn, Rape, Violence, boob hanging, boob torture, human cow, human toilet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TentacleSlave/pseuds/TentacleSlave
Summary: So first off I will warn you this is a story of kidnapping and rape and such, but I don’t obviously condone any such behavior. It is simply a hentai like fantasy, that includes hu cows and human furniture ;) Enjoy
Kudos: 45





	Timeline of a Hentai Sex Slave

**Author's Note:**

> So first off I will warn you this is a story of kidnapping and rape and such, but I don’t obviously condone any such behavior. It is simply a hentai like fantasy. Enjoy

You (an 18 yo girl) are walking down a forest road. Suddenly you are jumped and held down by two men. You try to scream and squirm but they are strong and hold a hand over your mouth. They soon force a gag in your mouth and flip you over, your arms tied tightly behind your back as well as your legs. You still struggle so they wrap a rope around your neck and use a garrot to tighten it till your head gets foggy, the air being choked out of You and you pass out. They then carry your body to a van and throw you in the back. One man drives as the other sits next to you on the floor. He rips open your shirt and begans to squeeze your ample breasts roughly. “hey, she is great tits but i think we should still make them bigger” the man up front grins, “sounds great to me”

You awake your hands tied tightly above you and your feet above the ground, legs spread and tied. Your clothes are still on but your boobs are out of your ripped shirt. You scream around a gag and a man from the back of the van comes over, “hey slut! Today is the first day of your new life as a sex object” you try to protest but he slaps your face. Your eyes widen, and you whimper in surprise and pain. “You have no choice. You are property now. And have no rights” all you can do is cry. He grabs your boobs roughly and squeezes them before pulling on them roughly, swinging you around by them as you hang there, you screaming in pain, “these are gonna get so big you won’t be able to function as anything other than a slave anyway. That and your other body mods” you shiver in fear, your stomach full of dread... although for the rest of your pitiful life it would be full of somthing else

Soon the man forces some sedatives down your throat, so you can still feel pain but you can’t resist. He rips off the rest of your clothes, showing off your thin yet curvy body. But despite how thin you are he slaps your stomach and says, “fuck you are so fat, guess we will have to starve you”. You whimper softly. He injects your ass and then your boobs with stuff, to make them enlarge. But while they grow. He prepares you to be starved in a cage. He grabs your pussy , and force it open, shoving in a huge painful dildo, and one in your ass before locking on a painful chasity belt. He throws you in the cage, one that your can’t lay or stand in. Your legs are threaded and locked through the cage, your arms tied behind you and your boobs pulled through some boob shackles installed into the cage. They shove a huge dildo that makes you feel like you are constantly chocking down your throat and lock it in, the buldging visible in your throat. You are left there for days, your body burning and aching, 

Over the week, you fall in and out of consciousness. In moments of lucidity you see your breasts grow and your stomach shrink, showing off your ribs and you would, (if you could see around your huge boobs) now see the shape of the dildo in your womb.

Finally the man comes back and pulls you out of the cage. He drags you along the dungeon floor by your hair. You have no strength to resist, all you can do it the moan in pain. The man soon grabs your neck and takes out the dildo, shoving his dick in your throat to replace it. He face fucks you roughly. And soon pours his seed down your throat, but you find yourself actually gulping it down, it the only sustenance you had been given in the past week. “Hahahah slut” he pulls you off roughly by the hair and soon pulls you up by your throat, looking you in the eyes as you wheeze “heh heh next time you awake, you will have some more mods made to you” he squeezes till you pass out, your heart full of fear.

You wake up, your head in the stocks, as well as your boobs, squished as a machine milks them painfully. You’re on your knees, unable to move as your hips are also in stocks.’your mouth is being forced open by a ring gag. Your nose is pierced like a cow, and you are in a cow barn wirh other hu cows. You see them around you with huge bellies and dripping boobs. Their mouths, asses and pussies being used. Soon you struggle as random men come over and shove their cocks in your mouth, pussy and ass. They fuck you roughly, till they cum in you, only for three more men to take their place, soon your head foggy and you lose track of how many men use you, but your stomach soon becomes as large . You live like this for a few months, constantly milked and fucked till your head is foggy and you are practically nothing more than an animal. One day one of the men who initially kidnapped you comes over and injects you with somthing that makes you pass out. 

You awake, the first thing you notice is how weird your arms and legs feel.... that and the painful pull on your boobs. Your eyes open and finally focus. You are hung by your gigantic boobs, and as you look down you see around your pregnant belly, that your arms and legs have been amputated at the knees and elbows. you open your mouth to scream but can barely make any sound as you realize your tongue has been cut out. 

At that moment your captor comes in with a group of men, “and here we have one of  
Our best, left over cows. Perfect to keep as a sex slave, cock sleeve, human toilet or even just decoration. “ one of the men nodded, “perfect. I’ve been hired to do the bathroom at an exclusive men’s club and it would be perfect for my theme” you feel horror overcome your body. But can do nothing as the man pays for you and you get packed Into a suit case.

You are delivered to the man’s factory, where you are plastered into a urinal. Your mouth forced open forever and your pussy exposed for free use as well. Your boobs are bound with a melded metal around them in permanent bondage, so your boobs are red, and easy to hit and punch, just like your pregnant belly. Soon your are installed into the fancy men’s club besides several other women. And this is where you reside for the rest of your pitiful life. Simply a human toilet and cock sleeve.


End file.
